Master to Minion
by Mighty ANT
Summary: "He pushed away all thoughts pertaining to Kung Fu, to his friends, his master; everything was forgotten at that moment. He had gone from master to minion, and for some reason, he couldn't have felt happier." Slight CranexViper -Rated to be safe- Complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Master to Minion**_

_~Megmand/Kung Fu Panda (c) DreamWorks~_

* * *

Pain.

That one word described it all.

It was all the crane felt, coursing throughout his chest and spreading through the entirety of his body. Everything had been fine, the day beginning as typical as the one before, awaking at dawn, training until lunch, more training, then dinner before finally retiring to their individual bedrooms to rest. But this hadn't been an ordinary day by far.

The village had been raided, though after the defeat of Tai Lung and Lord Shen, everyone had believed the Valley of Peace (which never seemed to live up to its namesake) to be safe, no thugs nor low-lives daring to even come near, but they'd been wrong. An entire gang had come, destroying several buildings and causing round-about havoc, robbing and pillaging everything in sight. The Furious Five plus Po had quickly come to the villagers' aid, but the band of criminals proved to be better fighters than anticipated.

They had also targeted innocents.

Civilians that had no way of protecting themselves were used as 'human' shields, the warriors finding it extremely difficult to find a way around the hostages.

Crane had been facing off against a rather large and ugly ox, and using his bow, had launched barrages of arrows towards the swift master, who in turn dodged most of them, only one grazing his wing but not injured enough to render him incapable of flight. Throughout the battle, Crane had immersed himself in defeating his opponent, tuning out the rest of the world in the process. Though it had come at a cost.

A young rabbit, not even five years old, had crept up behind Crane while he fought, being the extremely curious child he naturally was at that age, and had wanted to be closer to the action, not even bothering to take his own safety into account.

And so, the ox—stupid as he was— knew an opportunity when he saw one, and taking his eyes off of Crane, trained his bow past the master. Time seemed to slow down as Crane turned, seeing who the arrow was now aimed towards.

As the ox released the arrow, it seemed to streak through the air, the world in slow motion, and Crane flapped his wings as rapidly as possible, the injury in his arm immediately searing in pain as he did so, but he pressed on nonetheless, literally throwing himself in front of the bunny, and into the path of the incoming arrow.

While Crane normally could have easily batted away said arrow, this wasn't a normal situation. He hadn't been expecting it— it was unwarranted, and the crane hadn't even begun to anticipate it.

And so, in his haste to protect the bunny, he failed to take in the variables that showed where the arrow would strike. And where it did, were his ribs.

The pain was immediate and indescribable, so quick that it left him breathless as he collapsed onto the dirt. The shock wore off as soon as it had arrived, pain replacing the ache it had begun with. But through the haze of pain, Crane spotted the ox looming over the young bunny, another arrow pointed towards the sobbing hare. And so, mustering all the remaining strength he had, Crane stood, nearly collapsing from the sudden, intense pain, and reached into his belt where he kept the one item he never thought he'd have to use. A sai.

Swiftly pulling out the deadly weapon, the crane hurled it was precision accuracy towards the ox, though his legs gave out before he could see where it would land, he knew that the hit had been straight and true.

As he lay on the ground, his blood beginning to pool around him, Crane heard the sound of the ox falling to the ground with an audible thud, the bunny giving a surprised cry. However, he didn't expect the rabbit to come over to him, and after looking over his wounds for a moment, began calling out to the other masters.

Crane was surprised, to put it mildly. He knew the villagers well enough to know that most of them would run screaming once they were freed of their tormenters, not bothering to check and see if their rescuers were alright. But this young bunny didn't seem to care then he'd nearly been killed twice, instead all his concern was centered on the dying master.

It seemed like hours later, but had most likely only been a few seconds, before he recognized the faces of his friends around him. They began to yell frantically, asking him if he could still see, to stay with them. But his friends knew.

Even the bunny knew that the master's time was up. And throughout the hectic moment, the rabbit remained, his bright and unearthly green eyes never leaving his own golden ones.

And that was when the pain returned at full force, having been held at bay by the crane's training to ignore the aforementioned pain, but now it was unstoppable. It was all the crane felt, coursing throughout his chest, and spreading through the entirety of his body.

Pain.

That one word described it all.

And it was then that his friends began to disappear. Their faces at first became blurred, and then began to fade, one by one. First Monkey, his pale blue eyes wide in horror, then Mantis, red eyes just large as the langur's. Tigress followed, her expression showing an amount of sadness he'd never seen before adorning her features. Po was next, and his emerald eyes seemed to be trying deftly to hold back tears, his mouth moving, and yet Crane heard no sound.

Then it was Viper, tears falling freely down her face. Always the more emotion-savvy, the snake was the one to express herself the most, but at the moment Crane wanted nothing than to stop her tears and show her that he was fine.

But he clearly wasn't, and her face soon disappeared as well. All that remained was the bunny, his unearthly eyes wide in sorrow. And before he faded to blackness as well, Crane saw his mouth move, and was able to read his lips. '_I'm sorry'._

With that, everything went black, though Crane still felt the pain. Or at least he did for a while. Years could have passed; it might have even been centuries, seeing as how the avian had no definite sense of time. Only the pain that ebbed and flowed, like the tide. At times it increased ten-fold, and he knew that it would only occur when his friends tried to bring him back, to revive him. But Crane knew that there was no going back. And eventually his friends found out at well, for the surges of pain stopped. In fact, the pain soon stopped altogether.

Before Crane could even begin to ponder this confusing change, a sudden and blinding light appeared, seemingly miles away. He squinted, or at least he thought he did, since the master had no real definition of a body now, when he noticed that the light seemed to be growing closer. And it was, the blinding glow soon encompassing his entire being, and he closed his squinted once more at the intense brightness.

When Crane opened his eyes again, he had to blink several times to get used to the sudden absence of the intense light, his senses slowly returning to him. The first thing that came back was sound, and he could hear it blaring around him, people shouting what sounded like warnings back and forth, an alarm going off loudly in the background as well.

And soon the blurry images he saw began to turn into actual objects and living things. As his wits came back, he realized that he was …underwater, and in some sort of circular orb. He was also held in someone's arms, and he noted that the hands were hairless and _blue_. Before the madness of this could sink in, he turned his head, still somewhat blearily, and spotted a woman running next to him, her skin the same color as that of the person holding him, her bald head larger than he would have thought possible for someone with such a thin and lithe body.

Crane, if he could still call himself that, glanced up to see the person clutching him was a man of the same race as the woman, with a black beard and brown—almost orange—eyes, clutching the orb the master was in with all his might. The woman also seemed to be holding something, but Crane was bouncing up and down too much to see exactly what.

They soon reached a metal pod of some sort, and the woman placed what she had been carrying inside it, holding back tears as she did so. The man then began to put Crane into it as well, and his intense confusion was immediately pushed away at the sight of what was inside the pod.

A small baby, blue like his mother and father, looked up at him with bright and unearthly green eyes. Extremely familiar eyes.

And so, the blue man placed Crane into the pod alongside the baby, saying the first words that the master could fully understand, "and this is your Minion,"

Minion. So that was his new name. He was no longer Crane, one of the best martial arts masters in all of China, a member of the unforgettable and powerful Furious Five. He was Minion—now a fish— along with being the caretaker of this strange, new blue child. With this development, he immediately pushed away all thoughts pertaining to Kung Fu, to his friends, his master; everything was forgotten at that exact moment. He had gone from master to minion, and for some reason, he couldn't have felt happier.

* * *

**Sorry, the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. I thought of this and it was a spur-of the-moment decision, and I finished writing it in less than an hour. I noticed that Minion and Crane were both one and the same, the two of them voiced by David Cross, and they also have the same eye color. And so, this was born! Tell me what you think, and I'm pretty sure you know who the blue baby is ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Master to Minion **

**~Kung Fu Panda and Megamind ©PIXAR~**

Crane, pardon, _Minion _had to admit that this new life wasn't easy. At least, it hadn't been at first, or ever, really.

After the child's parents had launched the pod, both he and the baby had watched as the blue planet was sucked into a huge black…_thing_. Another planet accompanied it, but just before it was pulled in as well a small gold blur exited the brownish world, crashing into their pod. And that's how they met the soon-to-be Metro Man. Minion hadn't liked him from the start.

And so, after a rather depressing occurrence of nearly landing in a beautiful mansion, the pair crashed in a prison yard instead. And from there, things only grew worse. Minion watched as the blue child grew into a young boy, one so full of ideas and dying to please others. He wanted to show off his intellect, have people marvel at it, yet still feel compelled to be his friend. That had been the boy's dream, to have friends outside of the prison walls. And when the Warden enrolled him in school, he had felt as if that dream was finally going to come true, and he blatantly ignored his guardian's warnings of how things might not be as sugar coated as the boy made them out to be. But of course no one would listen to a little fish.

Minion in fact had begun to lose his memory, at least those pertaining to his life before all of this. And as the years passed, more pieces began to fade. Even now, only seven years after the 'incident', he couldn't remember anyone's faces. Not Shifu, Po, or even Viper. All he remembered now were voices and brief flashes of images that were soon lost to the fish as well.

* * *

Even more years had come and gone, and the boy that Minion had come to care for had become a man. Though, his endeavors were now less than pure. The little baby that the fish had sworn to take care of had transformed into a fully fledged super villain. The years of negativity he'd received coupled with the teasing, bullying and name calling he was forced to endure as a child, had left the alien one alternative. To become the "Bad Boy". The villain, a criminal who everyone feared and hid from. And, with his boss' abundance of menacing inventions, that goal was now possible. In fact, it had already been achieved. Ever since he left school, the alien had come to decide that destiny had meant for him to become the bad guy, that Fate had laid this path out for him, and he could do nothing to stop it. While Minion tried vainly for years to sway his judgment, the man would have none of it. And soon enough, the fish no longer saw that little blue baby, so full of potential and having lost everything, as Minion had. Now he only saw Megamind, "Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy."

* * *

Minion had finally gotten a hang of the villain gig, _finally_ used to the kidnappings and threatening, had at last accepted his boss' inane plan to create Titan after he destroyed Metro Man, and what did Megamind have to go and do? His boss had to go and fall in love, with _Roxanne Richie_ no less! At first the alien had gone undercover to lure the reporter away from the Lair, only to begin going on _dates_ with her! That alone explained why Megamind had returned all the money he stole, leading to the reopening of the banks, cleaned up Metro City, along with bringing back all of the paintings they'd _also_ stolen.

At first the fish had been confused by his boss' antics, thinking at first that perhaps he had some sort of genius plan to lead the citizens into a false sense of security before doing something spontaneous and unpredictable, or as his excuse was, so that they didn't fight Titan in a dump, but no. He did it all for the city's number one reporter. Didn't Megamind know any better? Wasn't he aware of the fact that the bag guy didn't get the girl? And yet, he had said that he didn't want to be the bad guy anymore, but that might as well have been the hormones talking. That alone Minion could have lived with. But then Megamind had to go and say that he _didn't need him anymore _and that crossed the line. Minion had been assigned by the alien's parents to protect him, and was planning to do so until the day he died, but if Megamind didn't want him around anymore, who was he to defy his master's orders?

* * *

His boss' plan had been simple, and once Minion freed him from jail it was put into motion. But when leaving the prison, Megamind had so boldly and carelessly exclaimed, "we're gonna' die!" a flicker of memory had flashed through the fish's mind, and even though he heard only voices, they extremely familiar ones.

"_Can you not watch _me _be killed?" Minion had inquired hopefully, and a feminine voice deadpanned, "Don't be a wimp." She was soon followed by another familiar voice, this one male, and he could literally _hear_ the smile on his face._

_"And, she's back." _

The memory had been quick and inexplicable, offering no explanation as to where it had come from or who had said it. But Minion's attention was soon diverted elsewhere, as the plan was being executed at the moment. And so, pretending as if nothing had happened, the fish had questioned nervously, "wait, what?"

* * *

It was finally over. Megamind had defeated Titan, or "Tighten", as the super villain had mispronounced it, and they were the good guys now. After years of horrible failure, they had finally won, and this time not as villains, but as heroes. And after Minion's theatrics, the citizens congratulated Megamind, quickly surrounding the alien and Roxanne, only for him to pull out his Dehydration Gun and aim it at the people around him. He never had gotten used to positive feedback.

And while Minion looked on happily from the fountain, watching as the citizens cheered his boss' name, he began to listen to the congratulations they were giving. "Hey man, that was awesome!" someone cried, followed by several other, 'nicely done-s'. But when someone exclaimed, "whoa, you hammered that guy!" yet another vision came to the fish.

_He and a few others were on the roof of a building, peering over it to see the winding and narrow roads of some nameless city spread out before them. Spotting someone in the crowd below, Minion asked someone next to him,"hey, isn't that the guy that hammered you in the face?"_

_The unknown figure's answer was short and straight to the point, "I do not like that guy,"_

Minion shook his head in confusion for a moment, his eyes opening just in time to see Megamind collapse to the ground.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sir?" Minion inquired nervously, his boss lying on his bed, eyes barely open.

"I'll be _fine_, Minion," Megamind sighed, hardly any energy left in the blue alien. He was going into a 'healing coma' of sorts, and the fish was still rather anxious about leaving his friend.

"Well, okay," Minion amended, about to step out of his boss' bedroom, when the blue skinned alien spoke again.

"Thank you, you fantastic fish."

Minion smiled, and before closing the door he murmured, "you're welcome, Sir,"

His master would be fine, the fish knew that. His…master…..

Minion had never really seen Megamind as his master, his boss perhaps, or his charge. But never master. So…who was his master?

And abruptly, Minion remembered. Everything. His visions, actual memories from a past life, and he remembered who had spoken. It had been Tigress first, and they were in a prison…Gongmen Jail. And he remembered Monkey, with his horrible conversation skills, and he remembered Po, the fat panda that had taken the title of Dragon Warrior. He also remembered the Furious Five, a group of masters and the greatest Kung Fu warriors in all of China. And…he had been one of them. Master Crane. He recalled Po stuffing his face with all sorts of food, whether it be noodles, bean buns (he had broken the record for those) or Monkey's "hidden" almond cookies. And he remembered his master. His _true_ master, Shifu. And he also remembered Mantis, with his intense impatience, and Viper…He remembered Viper. He didn't even know how he could have forgotten them. They had been his best friends, his teachers and comrades in arms.

Minion brought himself up, standing straight and tall, and he promised himself, right then and there, that he would never forget. Never again. And even though his place was here by his boss' side, he would always be Master Crane at heart.

**Hey, I actually updated! Amazing. Anyway, I would like to thank the people that reviewed. I nearly had a seizure when I saw that some of the best Megamind FF authors (in my opinion) had reviewed, and yes, I am sucking up to you two ;) and thanks to anyone else who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated! There'll be one more chapter after this, so review, and stuff. Oh, and Minion's memories came from KFP2- if you haven't seen it, go do so now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master to Minion**

Minion was probably in the last place anyone would ever think to look for an alien fish in a robot gorilla suit, for he was in Chinatown, pardon the irony. The fish had found the area a few years ago when he became lost on his way back to the Lair and had begun frequenting it often, seeing as how it brought back many a happy memory. Being there made him feel closer to home, and knowing Chinese certainly helped too. It was safe to say that most of Metro City's Chinese population favored the fish, for obvious reasons.

At the moment, Minion was walking through a grocery-type store, searching for something to make lunch with. Megamind had questioned the fish's sudden interest in Chinese food, but Minion had simply told him that they had plenty of nutrients and that it was good for him to try something new.

And so Minion was there accordingly, searching zealously through aisles, looking for the perfect ingredients to whatever it was he was making. Though as a result of his mad dash down the aisle, the fish didn't notice the woman heading towards him, and consequently crashed into one the woman was thrown to the floor from the force of running into Minion's robotic suit, surprisingly, the fish himself had nearly fallen from the strength of the human colliding with _him_. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he quickly amended, ever his polite and considerate self, bending down to help the woman pick up her dropped groceries.

"It's alright,"the woman chuckled, "though I might sue you for assault," she added in jokingly, placing a few cans back into her basket. As Minion sniggered at the woman's joke, he noticed that she was of Asian origin, with pale skin and jet black hair, some of it falling down the side of her face in a stylish side bang, while most of it was up in a loose bun. There wore lotus flower clips in her hair, one on each side, and she even wore Oriental-style clothing, a long dark green skirt coming down to her ankles and a yellow/green v-neck shirt, the collar pitch black, with a sash around her waist of the same color as the skirt.

And through all of this, Minion couldn't shake the fact that she looked familiar. He didn't know from where exactly, but he'd definitely heard her voice somewhere before.

When they'd finished picking up her groceries the woman stood, looking up at the fish and her startlingly recognizable azure eyes locked with his own golden ones, neither moving for several seconds. Azure eyes that Minion was sure he'd seen before….

And then he figured it out (the realization hitting him with all the force of a freight train) apparently at the same moment she did. And the woman looked up at him; shock laced into her every feature, and breathed—as if hardly daring to believe it—

"Crane?"

**End**

**And done! Sorry it was so short, but that's how it goes. Whoever knows who the lady is gets a….fortune cookie…. or something. I don't know, maybe a bowl of noodles? Anyway, I may or may not make a sequel, but I'll probably write a story on how "mystery lady" got there, so until then, good-bye, and don't forget to review!**

**~if you didn't know, the lady's Viper**

**~btw, I own absolutely….Nothing **


End file.
